Ark 13 Episode 22: A Snake's Blossoming Heart
Participants Ginsei Yanazuka Yin Sato Coincidental Meeting Akali: + "Come on, May. Hit harder. " This red-headed 17 year old girl punched and kicked at Yin, but with no luck she grew tired, falling to the floor out of exhaustion. "Aww. C'mon May." May picked herself up and sighed. "I'll never be able to beat you.." Yin sighed and helped her up. "You did good. Come back when you can okay?" May nodded and grabbed her school bag and left the building. After closing down for the day at the Dojo, Yin brushed her hair back and sighed. "Today's pretty nice..." Since Erin dropped her off today, she had to walk home. She didn't mind. Wearing a lightweight tank, shorts and toms, her tattoo on her right leg showed. The wound from the fight in Sora street healed pretty quickly, no scar left behind. She heard a ringing sound behind her. Looking back, her eyes lightened up, seeing an ice-cream man with his cart. As he passed by, she stopped him and ordered herself a chocolate cone. Paying the ice-cream man, he left and other children across the street came towards him, herding around him, with a smile on her face, she sat on the sidewalk and licked at her cone, her blue eyes looking up at the sky. She felt like a kid again.. + Sezomaru: “Tch...” Ginsei stared up towards the sky. He held in his right hand his cell phone which was placed up against his right ear. “Move faster, we’re reaching fingers, we need an entire grasp.” Ginsei mumbled to whoever he was speaking on the phone with. Like usual, his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, giving his bangs room to hang down over the right side of his face. He wore his long black dress coat with a black v neck underneath. He also wore his usual black jeans and black Getta. Yuuyaiba rested on his left hip. He strolled casually down a sidewalk in District One, past a dojo that was known to the some of the local teens and kids. He noticed a person with pink hair, eating a chocolate ice cream cone though he was too into his business call. “Indeed. Of course that’s what I intend for you to do.” He stopped where he was, hanging up his call before dialing another number. He waited for a moment before speaking the name of the street and his location. The call took a matter of seconds and after hanging up he slid his phone into his right pants pocket. He glanced at the female with pink hair, realizing who it was. “Yin.” He sat down beside her on the sidewalk, his piercing red-violet eyes gazing towards her face. Akali: + Watching the cars pass by, she licked at her cone, turning her head towards the left, she noticed the kids were playing hopscotch, smiling a little. She jumped and yelped that sat down beside her, some of the ice-cream dropping down onto her leg. "Ai!..Ah.. Ginsei.. Shit, man, you fucking scared me..." Using her index finger to wipe it off, she finished the rest of her ice cream and sighed before hugging her knees up to her chest, glancing over at him. "So what brings you here, Ginsei?" + Seeing The Workplace Sezomaru: Ginsei glanced across the street as she asked what had brought him here. He honestly had just decided to go on a walk before he got on a business call. “Decided to walk.” He said before glancing back at her. He slowly stood up when he saw a black Mercedes roll up in front of them. He looked down at her, holding his right hand out to her to help pick her up. “Our ride’s here.” He gave her a gentle smile and if she were to have gotten up, he would have waited until she got into the car before getting in himself. “Care to see where I work?” Ginsei looked out of the window as it pulled off, heading to the Osoremaru building. He’d open the car door, getting out before turning, holding his right hand out towards her to help her out of the car. If she were to get out she’d be able to fully look up at the huge building before them. Akali: + "Ah..." She looked up and saw the Black Mercedes that rolled in in front of them before looking back up at Ginsei, taking his hand and getting up, setting herself into the car and smiling as he followed. "Of course. It wouldn't hurt would it?" As they arrived to the building, she took his hand again and stepped out, amazed at the size of the building. "Wow... You must be quite the business man, Ginsei." She giggled, her pink hair bouncing as she turned to face him, giving off a little smile. She noticed that she was still holding his hand and blushed. It was normal for couples to do this right? They were a couple, or at least she thought so. She didn't want to let go either. his hand felt warm and firm. + Sezomaru: Ginsei kept a hold of her hand, enjoying the feeling of it being in his hold. He led her into the building, the men bowing to him as he walked in. “Welcome back Boss.” They all addressed him this way, every man being dressed in a black suit with slicked back, spikey, or hair pulled back in a ponytail. Every one of them seemed like seasoned warriors and fighters who were ready to die at a moment’s notice. Ginsei led her to the elevator. Getting inside he’d press the top button, sending the elevator on a course for the very top floor. Upon the opening of the elevator, the two would be met by a long hallway which ended with a big set of double doors. The walls were an onyx black color though looked like marble, the carpets were a deep purple color. Ginsei led her down the hallway, opening the double doors to reveal a rather big office. “Welcome to my office.” He glanced at her in an attempt to see the expression on her face at everything she had just witnessed. He released her hand, making his way to his desk before turning, leaning against it to look at her, his arms being crossed loosely in front of his chest. Akali: + Smiling at the men who greeted them as they entered the building, she looked up at Ginsei. 'Boss?' Shrugging off the word, she followed him into the elevator, standing quietly besides him until they reached the top floor. Amazed, she smiled a little as they entered his office, looking around and smiling. "It's amazing..." As he let go of his hand, she twirled around, her hair bouncing around as she moved. Making her way into the middle of the room, she glanced behind her and giggled. "Oh you have a bar too~" Walking over to him, she placed her hands on his thighs and leaned in a little bit, a few inches away from his face. "How'd you get a business like this, Ginsei?" + My Job Is... Sezomaru: There was the question he knew would have come sooner or later. She wanted to know how he had gotten a ‘business’ like this. He looked into her eyes with his never changing piercing red-violet eyes. He slowly raised his right hand, placing his palm against her left cheek, letting it linger there as he slowly and gently rubbed her cheek with his right thumb. “I’m a Yakuza Chairman, head of the Osoremaru clan whose building you’re in right now.” He looked into her eyes, waiting on her reaction to the information he had just given to her. He wondered how she’d take the information. She could either accept it or run away. Akali: + She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek, smiling a little before looking into his eyes. ..Strangest she'd ever seen, but she had pink hair so. Listening to him, she nodded softly. "Osoremaru Clan..." It didn't surprise her as much that he was part of the Yakuza. "That's pretty cool, Ginsei." None of this surprised her really. Besides the part about him being the Head. That was partially surprising. "Though I'm fine with all of it. I have a few questions though. First one: Do you really like me? Or are you going out with me because Keyth set you up?" + Sezomaru: “That monkey doesn’t run a thing in my life.” He said, they monkey here being Keyth. Ginsei had responded to her question so casually yet quickly. He slowly leaned in, not breaking eye contact with her as he suddenly pressed his lips softly against hers, his eyes closing upon the connection. Her lips were so soft and felt… Right against his own. There was a knock on the doors of the office though the doors were locked. Ginsei had locked them after they both had entered the office. He sat there, almost frozen in this moment, his lips against hers, his eyes closed. His heart began beating faster and faster, something he had never really felt before. What was this strange feeling in his chest? It wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before and he couldn’t even begin to explain it. Akali: + She giggled as Ginsei called Keyth a monkey. She blushed a bit as she felt his lips suddenly on hers, closing her eyes as well. Her arms came around his neck, pushing herself closer to him when she also heard the knock. Pulling away she looked over to the doors and then back to Ginsei. "Shouldn't you get that, Ginsei..?" Lifting his face up to be level with hers, she smiled before pressing her lips back onto his. He felt nice... The knocking was more urgent now as the kiss continued. She knew he had locked the doors behind them, hearing the click from before. "I think you should get the doors, Ginsei. They must have something important to say." + Accepting His Ambition Sezomaru: “I guess I should.” Ginsei sighed a bit, moving away from her. He strolled over to the door, unlocking it. “Enter.” He said as he turned on his heels, heading back over to his desk and Yin. One of his men walked in. “Boss. We’ve gotte-“ He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Ginsei was with a girl. “M-My apologies boss… We’ve just got confirmation that two more restaurants have decided to come under our control in District Two. Our reach is growing still.” Ginsei nodded some, signaling that the man could be dismissed. The man shut the doors behind him, leaving Ginsei and Yin by themselves. “Seems as though things are beginning to come together…” A grin slid across Ginsei’s lips, a burning ambitious look flashing in his eyes. Akali: + She smirked a little as she watched him move to the door, looking at one of his employee's enter, listening to his words. As he left, she played with her hair, looking up as the man shut the door behind him, walking towards Ginsei and coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Mhm... That's really good, Ginsei." She giggled softly and sighed. She got a weird feeling in her chest and kissed his cheek. + Sezomaru: A smile slid across his lips as he felt her arms around his waist, becoming bigger when he felt her kiss his cheek. He glanced over his shoulder at her, nodding. “Indeed it is. I’ve wanted to take control of District Two for so long and now it’s slowly happening without anyone really realizing it. It seems as though my ambitions are starting to fulfill themselves… After all this time.” He seemed to be looking off into the distance as if getting lost in his thoughts. Akali: + "As long as I'm right beside you when you do, I'm fine with it." She stepped back and went towards his desk, hopping onto it and sitting at the edge, crossing her legs. "Though I must say... Don't hurt me, okay?" She looked at him with a sad smile. "Promise me you won't hurt me in anyway." Pulling up her knees to her chest, she thought back to the piece of red thread she kept with her at all times. Maybe... Maybe she'll break it tomorrow. Seeing as that he never shows up anymore.. 'I don't need him..' + The Snake's Heart Sezomaru: Ginsei slowly turned, watching her as she moved back towards his desk, his eyes trailing down her body as she moved. He looked up at her as she jumped onto his desk, crossing her legs. Her words echoed in his mind, a smile sliding across his lips. He looked into her eyes with his own red-violet irises. He felt as if this woman would be the one to stand beside him when he stood at the top. She could be the one to help his ambitions to spread and soar. “I promise you. I won’t hurt you. As long as you promise not to cross me, and stay by my side.” He said, as if it was a sign that something like this had happened before but he had been crossed. He stared at her, waiting on her answer. Akali: + She nodded. "I promise..." She giggled again and held out her hand to him. She looked at him, expecting him to take her word for it. When she promised something, she never went back on her word. "Now, come here, shake my hand so I can give you a kiss. " Laughing a little, she leaned forward a bit, still having her hand out. "There. I helped you out a little." + Do Not Disturb Sezomaru: Ginsei smiled when she said she promised before holding her hand out to him. He moved over to her casually, taking her hand in his. He pulled her off of the desk with what seemed like absolute ease. He slid his left arm around her waist, being his free arm. He pressed his lips against hers, his head tilting slightly to the right before he slowly began moving backwards towards the door to his office. He’d continue to kiss her as he opened the door, slowly moving down the hallway and to the elevators. He’d use his hands to make her wrap her legs around his waist so it was easier to carry her. He elbowed the elevator button as the kissing on his end became more intense and aggressive and if she were to go along with it, he’d slide his tongue between her lips and into her mouth to wrap it around her own, beginning a playful wrestling. He pressed the designated floor button which was the floor right below the top floor. He pressed her up against the right wall of the elevator as the intense kissing continued. The elevator doors opened, allowing him to continue down the hallway, reaching towards his room. Akali: + Yin smiled softly and gave a light chuckle as he pulled her off his desk and into his arms, feeling his arm slide around her waist. She returned the kiss, her arms lacing around his neck when she felt him move towards the door, following him as they made their way into the elevator. She wrapped her legs around his waist, blushing a bit as she felt his tongue slip in her mouth and him getting a bit more aggressive. The elevator went down only a floor when she heard the bell sound. Exiting the elevator, she pulled her mouth away from his as they reached his room. Jumping down from his grasp, she went to his door and twisted the knob, seeing that it was unlocked, she stepped inside and giggled before finding a "Do not Disturb" sign near the door, grabbing it and hooking it on the knob outside before grabbing Ginsei by his shirt, tugging him inside and shutting the door behind them with a click, the sign swinging around for a bit until it just stopped. +